Invasion of the Fallen
by solsethegreat
Summary: Two months after the defeat of the First, Buffy learns that the Turok-han didn't die; They were simply displaced. Now she has to come to the aide of the gang at the Hollow Bastion to prevent yet another apocalypse. Buffy/Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

This is my disclaimer. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy or Disney characters that appear in this piece. I do, however, own this story. Please don't steal it. Please do enjoy it. That being said, this is the sequel to "The Edges of Infinity." The first story was more PG and played more by the rules of the Kingdom Hearts universe. This story will fit more into the world of Buffy, with darker themes and the deaths of major characters. If you don't want to see this, maybe this isn't the story for you. For all the rest, I love you, this one is for you.

**Chapter One**

10:42 P.M.

The moon bathed the sands of Destiny Island in a blanket of white like a layer of freshly fallen snow. Two lonely figures sat side-by-side along the waters edge peering out into the night sky. The first day of summer was tomorrow, and being on the island without parental supervision after curfew was strictly forbidden. But what are teenagers without a streak of rebellion every now and then?

And besides, Selphie was almost sixteen anyway.

Selphie breathed in the smell of the thick, salty air, her feet buried in the sand beneath her. She looked down as a strand of her chocolate brown hair fell in front of her eye, then back up to the red-headed boy beside her and smiled.

"You remember when you, Kairi, Tidus, Riku and I used to come out and play on the island when we were kids?" The girl asked, a kind of half-smile growing on her lips. She pulled her knees up to her chin, causing her yellow corduroy dress to balloon about her like a jellyfish. The boy let out a puckish chuckle and pulled the headband from his red spiked hair.

"Yeah. You and that jump rope? You thought they were nun-chucks or something." He said, looking back at her and giving her a wide smile.

"Well when you're an eleven year old girl hanging out with boys as crazy as you and Tidus, you have to learn to improvise." The girl gave him a little nudge with her elbow before a sigh escaped her lips. "Of course, that was before Riku disappeared."

Selphie bit her lip and peered at Wakka from the corner of her eye. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"I think," The copper haired boy started, scooting close to the girl and smiled. "…that if it's meant to happen, it will, yeah?"

This offered a tiny bit of comfort to Selphie as the two both peered into the cobalt blue night sky. But then… movement. A bright light, gliding across the sky like a fish swimming upstream. It was a shooting star, only unlike most, it shined a bright green color. This must have meant it was special.

"Well, waddya know, yeah?" Wakka gave a puckish smirk to the teenage girl and nodded his head to the star. "If you wish hard enough, it just might come true."

Then the boy leaned in and touched the girls face. "You know what I wished for?"

"What?" Selphie felt her face flush and she pulled the stray hair in front of her eye behind her ear. The boy gave a slightly mischievous look then smiled.

"That I could kiss you." He said with a wriggle of his eyebrows that to some might have been presumptuous but, to Selphie, was completely adorable.

"Well now you told me your wish, it won't come true." The brown haired girl teased, but then looked at him with big, batted eyes. She hoped that Wakka would catch on that she was just joking, but Wakka wasn't exactly known for his brightness. Still, he understood, and leaned in meeting her lips with his own. Selphie felt as if the world stopped turning for a moment, that everything else in the world was completely still except for she and him. Then the ground began to shake, and Wakka pulled away from the kiss with a little giggle.

"It was that good?" He asked in bewilderment, thinking that maybe it was just Selphie shaking. But then the trees began to move, the waves started crashing harder, and the clubhouse where they used to play as children shook violently.

"What is going on?" Selphie asked with a terrified tone in her voice. "Wakka, I'm scared!"

They looked around in a panic, trying to determine the source of the sudden chaos. And then an obscenely loud roar sounded from the sky and the two looked up. That little shooting star wasn't so little anymore. Now it was bigger and still growing, it's glow lighting up more and more of the beach. It was going to crash into the island.

There were no words to describe the thoughts going through their heads. It was like they wordlessly communicated and then fell into each others arms, Wakka's embrace a little more powerful as if to protect Selphie from the inevitable blast. And suddenly, the two were blown to the ground by the most powerful gust of wind they had ever felt, sand blasting into the air around them, forming a sort of dark fog of sediments. They heard a loud explosion as the star crashed into the clubhouse, sending pieces of wood and old toys flying about. But something short of a miracle happened. They did not die. In fact, a few scratches from the fall aside, they were perfectly fine.

"Wakka!" Selphie shouted, coughing up sand as she tried to see through the impromptu sandstorm. She waved her hands about in front of her as if to bat the sand from the air. Then a hand gripped her arm and pulled her in close as the sand began to settle back to the ground, the moonlight exposing red locks of hair in front of her.

"It hit the old clubhouse." Wakka said, his normal happy-go-lucky boyish accent gone in exchange for a more serious rasp in his voice. "We should check it out."

Then he tried pushing past her, but she just clutched onto his arm with her small hands tipped with orange nail polish. "Are you crazy! You don't know what's in there! It could be just FILLED with alien-y… well… alien-ness!"

Wakka just shook his head and continued forward, pushing open the door (funnily enough just left standing in the doorframe with no surrounding wall).

"Or maybe it'll give me superpowers, you never know." He said, his sense of humor still present in the situation. He walked in cautiously, his yellow tennis shoes cracking glass beneath every step. About a dozen separate rays of moonlight exposing the tattered remains of their once beloved playhouse. But… nothing out of the ordinary.

"I just don't understand. There's no--" Wakka started to speak, but was interrupted by Selphie's screams. But they weren't screams of pain, nor screams of terror. They were screams of warning, the kind of scream you let out when you're about to see someone get hit by a car but know it's too late to help them. Then he felt… numb. Wakka looked down as blood poured out of his abdomen, a clawed fist protruding from the fresh wound in his stomach. He blinked a few times, still in shock at what was happening. But he gathered enough strength and will to get out one word before he began to choke on his own blood.

"r…r…r-RUN!" He screamed as his overalls turned crimson from the blood now pouring from his mouth. And with that, a bald, green, misshapen head leaned down and bit into his neck, shaking rabidly like a dog before tearing a chunk of flesh from the boy. He was gone and she knew it, so all she could do was abide by his wishes.

So she ran. For what seemed like an eternity she ran until she reached the dock, where she fumbled with the rope to the small rowboat she and Wakka had used to reach the island for ten of the longest seconds of her life until she finally got it loose. And she jumped in the boat and began to row faster than she ever had in her life. She looked to the sky with tears streaming down her face, and what she saw made her stop. Hundreds, maybe thousands more green stars. All headed for the islands. This was the moment when Selphie Tilmitt, age fifteen, accepted death.

10:42 A.M., July 24, 2003

LAX

"But why Edinburgh?" Buffy scrunched her nose as she sunk down in her seat. "It's just so… Scottish."

"Because Buffy, Edinburgh is the birthplace of many demonic legends. Not to mention J.K Rowling. She just… bothers me." Giles said as he wiped off his glasses for like, the ten-bajillionth time. "Plus I feel that basing the new Council in the Scottish countryside would be a refreshing change of pace."

Buffy let out a rebellious huff, then rested her head to the side and gazed out the massive windows to her right, watching the planes take off and land. It had been two months since she had taken down the First, activated all the slayers in the world, and effectively blown up the entire town of Sunnydale (or… blown down? Sink-holed? Caved in?) with the help of her friends. And now with so many new super-chicks around, Giles thought it best to go all Hogwarts style and form a new council, maybe even set up a school to train the rookie slayers. He had spent the last month combing through his rolodex, calling every watcher that was still alive and informing them of the situation. And now? Now Buffy was in an airport in dire need of some coffee. Luckily she had a savior in a certain red-headed Wicca.

"One tall half-caf no fat extra foam." Willow said, handing her a Styrofoam coffee cup. Xander followed closely behind, stuffing a rather gigantic-sized M&M cookie in his mouth. The only person missing from their little Scooby gang was Dawn, who was staying with some family until they finished setting up.

"Giles was just telling me about his fear of successful fiction authors." Buffy quipped, taking a quick sip from her coffee. Mmm, foamy.

"That woman is a demon and I will prove it! …Someday." The older man said, shaking his fist a little.

"Whoa, guess I shouldn't show you what I brought to read on the plane then." Xander muffled out the sentence through bits of cookie. "Anyway, We have to board in about… T-minus two minutes. I'd say making our way to the terminal would be a not so bad plan."

Buffy made an unhappy convulsion-like movement at the thought of getting up. "Oh alright…"

She pouted her lips and stood up, wobbling slightly when she did. This whole Watcher's Council prom committee thing Giles had going on was physically and mentally draining. "To Scotland it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The moonlight reflected off the crystalline structures surrounding the Radiant Garden, illuminating all the surroundings in a soft blue hue. It was the only beautiful thing on this night. The rest of the city was ravaged. The marketplace was in flames, the castle began to crumble. The streets ran red with the blood of townsfolk unfortunate to be out. But the most disturbing thing about the night was the sound of blood-curdling screams resonating through the air. Not screams of people, though those screams were present as well. No, these were inhuman screams. Maybe even unholy.

Green streaks filled the sky as more and more stars slammed into the crystal gale just outside the city. There were hundreds of these horrifying creatures crawling out of the small craters created by the dozens of crashes. The city was lost, and Leon knew it. But that didn't stop him from at least trying to save what was left. To his left stood Yuffie and Tifa, both with their fair share of cuts and bruises. But they were the faster of the group, so they got off fairly easy. To his right, Cloud, who was supporting Aerith on his shoulder. The green creatures got her leg good, it swelled and turned a bright purple. But she still wanted to fight. She was the sort of person that was willing to lay it all on the line if it meant others would live for it. Leon had to respect someone that had that much heart, but he still thought it was stupid. And he had the right to be pessimistic; Cid and Merlin were dead. They died trying to protect the now demolished market. And the way those creatures killed them… it made him sick to his stomach.

Now their only plan was to kill as many off these bastards as they could, much in the same manner that Sora had done with the Heartless and the Nobodies the previous year in the same valley. If only he was there… then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Or maybe he would have died just the same. They stood in a line, all breathing in heavy breaths of both terror and exhaustion. This would be their final battle and they knew it.

"Cloud…" Aerith winced through the pain as she attempted to stand on her braced leg. "I-I just want you to know if we don't survive this… I love you."

This almost brought the blond to tears, and that was something that just _didn't_ happen. He forced a smile on his face and kissed her softly. "Don't talk like we're gonna die. You know I'm too stubborn to stay dead."

Aerith tried to be strong and nodded, but she couldn't hold back all the tears that invaded her eyes. And she choked a little on her words before she realized she had nothing she could say. Leon closed his eyes tight and looked down as he spoke to his comrades. "I just want you guys to know that it's been one hell of a ride…"

This was followed by uncomfortable silence from the rest of the group. As much as they tried to deny to themselves, they knew this was it. "We don't have long… but… tell me when you're ready."

Some of them said silent prayers in their head. Others gave each other one last soft embrace. But they didn't take long, and when all was done they took a deep breath and nodded. Leon gripped his gunblade and steadied his finger on the trigger, then took one step forward. "Here we go. Fight like you mean it."

And with that he rand down the valley, slicing his blade into dirty green flesh as he did. For creatures that packed a punch, they seemed to fall apart at the touch of a swift blade. One beheading here, one gutting there. It seemed easy to Leon, which was probably just a side effect of the adrenaline mixed with intense fear. The others soon joined in the fight, a flurry of fists and feet and cold metal engaging in a violent intercourse with each other. Cloud swallowed a dry gulp and looked to Aerith.

"Stay by my side." He said as they were engulfed by a mob of the creatures. His sword began to glow as he released a frenzy of attacks, forcing many to crumble to dust as they fell. Aerith, while not the most skilled fighter, was much more proficient at magicks. From what she had learned in their previous bouts with the rabid demons, fire was the element they feared the most. Aerith gathered a nice Firaga spell would do the trick. She stood in place and her hair began to blow in the whirlwind that followed. Soon tiny sparks ignited in the air, then turned to huge pillars of flame, engulfing five or six more of the unholy mob.

Cloud smiled to himself, thinking that somehow they had developed the upper hand. Then he noticed that Leon had been forced into his back, along with Aerith who was still recovering from her last spell.

"Don't suppose anyone has an Ether handy?" She asked, tiny hands turning white as she gripped her rod. "Where's the others?"

A shrill set of screams coming from their left answered the question. The creatures had somehow doubled in number and it was starting to take it's toll. One had Yuffie pinned against the wall while it drank from her neck in a vicious manner. Meanwhile, Tifa was being ravaged by three others. This tiny circle of three were now all that was left to fight. Aerith huffed as her hands began to glow. She had just enough energy for one more Firaga spell, but waited for just the right moment to release it. Leon, who was usually stalwart and fearless in these situations, began to hyperventilate a little. If someone like Leon could be _that_ scared, then this was not going to turn out well. "Calm yourself, Leon. If we have any… if we have a chance we need you to fight with a clear head."

Of course fighting with a clear head was impossible now. He had just seen most of his dearest friends be murdered right before his very eyes. Any attack that followed now would be filled with unrelenting rage and tremendous sadness. Not to mention fear.

"Leon!" He said, expecting some kind of answer. What he got next would be the last he'd hear from the man.

"If you survive, don't be afraid to lead them. To lead who's left. You'll be their only hope." He said with sadness in his voice. Then he ran into the sea of green, carelessly hacking and slashing away.

"Leon!" Aerith screamed, tears streaming down her face. The heaviness of the situation caused her to accidentally release her last Firaga spell, which hit a few but not enough to be worth it. Leon disappeared from sight, but they knew he was dead. They heard his last gurgled screams resonate through the air when the green demons surrounded him.

Aerith felt like she couldn't breathe. Cloud knew that fighting would only be useless. He grabbed at her arm and tugged a little. "C'mon, we've got to go!"

"Where!" Aerith shouted at him, her mascara streaming down her face like tiny black rivers, making her look more hardened then he ever thought she could be. "Leon is dead! Yuffie is dead! Cid and Merlin? Dead! Our gummiship dock is on the other side of that… that ARMY. So tell me, Cloud. Where are we going to run?"

Cloud knew she was right. But it was still worth trying. "Aerith… we have to live… _You_ have to live."

"I… don't want to live after what I've seen today." She cried. His heart sank. She had given up. All he could do was cup her face and press his forehead against hers. After much silence, he knew that the crowd had finally descended on them. There was nothing they could do know. So he kissed her.

"I love you…" He said, tears finally marring his own face. And he held her tighter than he ever had before as the green mob closed in around them.

……….

Buffy shot up in her hotel bed, eyes wide. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, even though it was chilly in the room. She hadn't had this reaction to a dream since… well since her last dream about the Turok-Han. But this dream took place in a world she did not recognize, with people she did not know. And yet at the same time, it all seemed so familiar to her, as if she had been there before and just forgot. She looked over to the bed next to her and saw an entanglement of red hair still laying motionless on the pillow. She didn't wake Willow, good. Buffy was notorious for her sleeplessness, so she didn't want to curse anyone else with it as well.

The small blond removed herself from the covers and made her way to the small kitchen that connected her room with Giles' and Xander's. She knew the brit wouldn't have gone to bed without making a new batch of coffee. Gross, chalky, hotel coffee, but still coffee. She poured some of the thick black fluid into a cup and took a quick swig before retching to herself. She forgot. It was gross, chalky, _Scottish_ hotel coffee, that had to figure into it somehow.

Buffy stared down into the murky cup and scrunched up her nose in disgust, then gently shook the cup and watched as the fluid stuck to the sides and slid down slower than an actual fluid should. Maybe they had a free continental breakfast? With something other then pickled yak-guts? Buffy entertained this thought as she sat at the small table, but was soon distracted from a rattling behind her. It was Giles, opening the door in his trademark old guy robe. He shuffled into the kitchen and looked for a coffee cup.

"Buffy? I didn't figure you would be up at such an hour." He said, albeit muffled from grogginess. The search for a coffee mug seemed to befuddle him. Buffy half-smiled and handed him her cup.

"Here. Just took one sip and I feel properly caffeinated. Funny thing though, I'm not quite sure it's coffee." She quipped as Giles took the cup and drank from it as if he actually liked it.

"That's part of it's charm." He said with his normal dry sense of Giles-like humor. "I'd have figured if you were up you'd be out walking around. Trying to kill things on new soil and all."

"Thought about it." The blond said, tapping her fingers on the wood of the table. "Just woke up though."

Buffy chewed her lip and took a deep breath. Maybe Giles would have some insight on her dream? "Giles… do you think we killed _all_ the Turok-Han?"

"Well Buffy, as it were you were the only person actually present at the time of their erm… vanquishing. Do you think they were all killed?" The older man said leaning against the counter, downing the entire cup as he said so. Blech…

"Looked like. It got all bright, they started getting dusty. It's just… I had a dream. And they were still alive." She said, pulling her legs up onto the chair.

"Just because you had a dream with a demon in it doesn't necessarily mean it was precognitive. Could be you're just now dealing with the fact that you won. Naturally your reaction would be to fear their return." He sat the cup down on the countertop and took off his glasses, cleaning them in a very Giles-y fashion.

"But the dream… it felt the same way one of my pre-whatever dreams do. I don't wake up like that for _just_ any dream. And it seemed somewhat familiar and my god what are you cleaning your glasses for?" Buffy questioned, shifting focus mid-sentence. She knew that when Giles cleaned his glasses that there was something he wanted to say.

"It's just that there are other Hellmouths. There's the one in Cleveland, one under the catacombs in France, and any number of others that I can't name off the top of my head. It's possible that there could be more under any one of them. But still… It is curious. I should think that the forces that took out the Turok-Han were powerful enough to destroy them all." He pursed his lips, letting his glasses hang between his forefinger and his thumb. Buffy just stared at the floor and sighed.

"Our first research party abroad then?" She asked quixotically. Fun. In the sarcastic sense of the word. Well at least Willow would be happy. Buffy sat limply in her chair and stared out the window with a soft breath, then stood and grabbed her petticoat off the hook near the door.

"I think I will kill some foreign things now. Don't wait up." She said, then trotted out the door into the night.


End file.
